Integrated circuits have, to a large extent, followed Moore's law of increasing device density for decades. Increased density provides significant benefits to end-users in price, performance, portability, and reliability. However, as integrated circuits continue to pack more and more circuitry into a given area, some mechanisms threaten to diminish the devices' reliability. For example, as device density increases, line widths of patterns decreases, and this leads to an increase in specific resistance of electrode patterns and deterioration in electrical characteristics of the integrated circuits.